1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting of an image processing apparatus, particularly to a setting of an image processing apparatus in a network system including a plurality of image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally various technologies have been disclosed with respect to settings of operating conditions of the image totaling apparatus and image processing apparatus, which constitute the network system.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-241582 discloses a technology in which, in the case that an operating condition of one image forming apparatus that can be connected to a network is set, the image forming apparatus transmits information changing the operating condition in the same way as the image forming apparatus to another image forming apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus through the network. Information specifying a function included in another image forming apparatus connected through the network is stored in the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus transmits only the operating condition of the function overlapping another image forming apparatus in the operating conditions changed by the image forming apparatus to another image forming apparatus.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-109650 discloses a technology in which a management apparatus provided in an image forming system copies setting information between image forming apparatuses. In the image forming system, a user can select an item of the setting information that is permitted to be copied.
In the above technologies of the related art, a setting content in one image processing apparatus on the network can be reflected on another image processing apparatus.
However, in the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-241582, unfortunately it is necessary to construct a complicated mechanism, determination of the function possessed by another image forming apparatus, which transmits and receives information between the image forming apparatuses in order to change the setting of the operating condition in all the image forming apparatuses in the system.
In the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-109650, unfortunately it is necessary to perform a complicated manipulation to select the item in order to copy the setting information between the image forming apparatuses, in a menu screen.